narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yugakure
Source The source of this village's name is the third databook. Omnibender - Talk 15:16, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Shouldn't the sources be stated in the page (so it should say where the info came from, if it's from the databook, then it should say that it's from the data book and ect, ect)--Deathmailrock (talk) 05:20, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Yugakure in anime, chapter 91 Recently in the filler anime chapter 91, Naruto and Jiraiya have entered to a village where the screen shows a welcome sign that says Yu no Sato (湯の里) or Hot Springs Village. Arguably this is the same village, since Yugakure no Sato (湯隠れの里) it's no longer a "Hidden" (隠れ) Village and now relies on Hot Springs tourism, and I don't think there are two Hot Springs Villages into Naruto World. In fact, I think anime producers took the idea from the Yugakure info in databook. Shouldn't this (current name Yu no Sato former Yugakure, and its apparition in anime) be mentioned in this article? Queproblematico 02:38, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :I made a quick check and you're in a way correct. The sign says . :Instead of writing , they wrote . Since shinobi villages are called , the change implies a shift in emphasis. From being a hidden village places among hot springs to being a hot spring village that is hidden. :However, I wouldn't take this as an official change in name. The third databook also never implies a name change. A note about this would be nice, but we shouldn't change the article name or anything. --ShounenSuki 11:30, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :I highly doubt that this village is the same village Hidan was from. Did the episode ever say it was? If not, I think it is misleading to claim it is. Japan itself is known for its hidden hot spring towns. Especially since Kishimoto never stated anything of a name change, why would the name be changed? This further pushes away chances of it being the same village. --Sukashii (talk) 20:50, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Yu Just wondering, could Yu a possible short name for Yugakure, like Konoha is for Konohagakure? I haven't been researching to see if this nickname is actually used, I'm just wondering. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 08:52, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, "Yu" is a valid abbreviation for Yugakure (albeit a bit awkward). Hidan's profile in the third databooks uses it when it refers to Yugakure as . --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:20, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Yu appears in Manga Earlier I edited the Yugakure article saying that Yu made an appearance in Chapter 515. Hot Spring = Yugakure. How come it was deleted..? :It didn't physcial appear. Just the name.--'NinjaSheik' 03:16, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I still believe it should be noted that it had a cameo appearance in the Manga. :::But it's not even an appearance. It's showing which unnamed country the village is located in. ''~SnapperT '' 04:01, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Squiggly or not? Shouldn't Yugakure's symbol be three curved lines, not three straight ones? I say this because every time I've seen Hidan's headband, the lines are curved like this. (Without the circle.) (talk) 23:38, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :The stripe through the lines makes them appear to be curved. However, the databook clearly shows the Yugakure symbol consists of three slanted, but straight lines. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:44, November 20, 2010 (UTC) sign in the anime appearance, what does the kanji on the sign say?, i checked, and its different from the kanji for the village name. --Caseather (talk) 20:57, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :See the second topic of this talk page. Omnibender - Talk - 21:08, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hidan and village When it was said, that Hidan slaughtered his neighbours before leaving the village? :I cannot remember anyone saying that either. Someone will probably direct you to the proper anime episode or manga chapter. Also, make sure to sign your posts with ~~~~ or the signature button up top. --Speysider (Talk Page) 19:58, May 2, 2012 (UTC) It was in the third naruto databook. Ask shounensuki he has all the databooks. (talk) 21:06, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Hidden in the Steam/Hidden Steam? i found the english version of Yugakure from Nauto Storm Revolution. should it be put in english games Kunoichi101 (talk) 04:10, December 8, 2014 (UTC)